Ahim and Marvelous (Gokaiger)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Would Ahim and Marvelous found love but are they falling for each other? Read to find more :)
1. Chapter 1: Found Love

Here the Ahim/Marvelous Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Gokaiger cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Gokaiger

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter of Ahim/Marvelous Fanfiction :)

**Chapter 1: Found Love**

Marvelous, Luka, Don (Doc), Joe and Gai was in the ship but Ahim wasn't there and Marvelous was the first to see that she was not there.

**Marvelous:** Where is Ahim?

**Luka:** Ahim was going to take a tour in the city plus before she quit she say that she's not feeling well.

**Marvelous:** Oh ok, I'm going to check if she's okay, see you guys later

**Joe:** Seriously Marvelous Are you in love with Ahim? You take care of her like she's your girlfriend.

**Marvelous:** No I'm not in love with Ahim...She's one of my friends and I care about my friend.

**Joe:** Well the last time Gai, Luka, Don and me was lost you are not coming to see us is we are alright

**Marvelous:** I wasn't know where you guys are and anyways I take a break.

And Marvelous quit and Don (Doc) talk...

**Don (Doc):** Well Marvelous was totally weird!

**Luka:** No for real everyone know that!

**Joe:** Yeah that's true Marvelous care of someone who was a princess and now she's his pirate probably.

**Gai:** Well if he's care about her probably because he love her?

**Don (Doc):** Why are you saying that Gai?

**Gai:** Well because you guys didn't remember when I say the one who Marvelous don't want to lose was Ahim-san but he cut me when I say Ahim.

**Joe:** Yeah that's true that you say that because when you say that Marvelous was almost killed you yeah...Well he's not killed you because you are one of his friends.

**Luka:** So Marvelous was in love with Ahim but he didn't tell her or he is not sure about his feeling?

**Gai:** Yeah! Probably well we should help him in our way...

**Joe:** Not participant for this...

**Luka:** Well so you are not helping Marvelous...Surprise coming from you Joe...

**Joe:** Oh okay I'm going to help!

**Gai:** COOL! Okay so we have to ask Ahim and Marvelous their opinion but not telling him like directly you know what I mean.

**Luka:** Me I understand! And I'm going to talk to Ahim when she's coming back and who going to talk to Marvelous?

**Joe:** Well if I talk to him he's going to thinks that's something is plan...

**Luka:** Yeah that's true but probably Gai-san is the only one who talk about like a love person!

**Gai:** Well okay I'm going to try to talk to him!

**Don (Doc):** Good plan but for me and Joe?

**Joe:** We going to thinks about it but first we have Luka and Gai to talk to them so that's a good start!

With Marvelous...

**Marvelous:** Ahim?

He see Ahim in the last minutes she was siting on a banc he joined her.

**Marvelous:** Ahim?

**Ahim:** Marvelous-san? What are you doing here?

**Marvelous:** Well I was worried about you because you aren't in the ship so...I'm checking in the city Luka tell me. Daijobu?

**Ahim:** Not really I don't feeling well...

**Marvelous:** I'm going to care of you but please come back to the ship everyone is kind of worried!

**Ahim:** Okay...

She's stand up and fall but Marvelous catch her just in time.

**Ahim:** Thanks Marvelous-san...

**Marvelous:** No problem! I'm going to help you to go back to the ship.

**Ahim:** Okay Marvelous-san arigatou!

Marvelous take Ahim in his arms and go back to the ship when both of them coming in the ship...

**Marvelous:** It's calm here guys what are doing?

**Don (Doc):** Well I'm going to cook.

**Ahim:** Marvelous can you take me in my room...

**Marvelous:** Sure let's go

When Marvelous go to Ahim room Ahim say...

**Ahim:** Can you call Luka please and thanks again!

**Marvelous:** Okay I call her and your welcome again Ahim.

When Marvelous come back to his chair he say...

**Marvelous:** Luka, Ahim want to talk with you in her room.

**Luka:** Okay see you guys later

Luka give a look to the others to say that's she going to ask her about all the little thing.

When Luka come to Ahim room she's knock and she say that's is luka Ahim let her come in.

**Ahim:** hey Luka! I want to talk with can you close the door please...

**Luka:** Sure... (and she go close the door)

**Ahim:** Can you keep a secret really because is a big secret that you can't tell anyone about it...

**Luka:** Sure I can, so was is the big secret that you want to share with me?

**Ahim:** Well I think I found love...

**Luka:** How? When? where? Who?

**Ahim:...**

I hope you guys like it I put the second chapter soon, review and give some comments but not bad comments please thanks :)

After this story I do a Haruto/Koyomi (Kamen rider Wizard) Fanfiction :)


	2. Chapter 2:Love Found princess and pirate

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Gokaiger cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Gokaiger

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the second chapter of Ahim/Marvelous Fanfiction :) after this one is a Haruto/Koyomi (Kamen rider wizard) Fanfiction :)

*Previously in this story*

Ahim wasn't feeling great and Marvelous check on her if she's okay and the others member have a plan to make for talking to Ahim and Marvelous about their feeling...

**Chapter 2: Love Found Princess and Pirate **

**Ahim:** Can you keep a secret really because is a big secret that you can't tell anyone about it...

**Luka:** Sure I can, so was is the big secret that you want to share with me?

**Ahim:** Well I think I found love...

**Luka:** How? When? where? Who?

**Ahim: **Well I don't know where but I think is because he care of me...and when I was not feeling well...

**Luka:** It's Marvelous?

**Ahim:** Hum ... y..ess ... Luka-san ...

**Luka:** Don't be afraid Ahim! I help you ;)

**Ahim:** Thanks Luka-san demo I don't know what are we going to do...

**Luka:** I can handle it! Leave it all to me :)

**Ahim:** okay you tell me your plan when you are finish?

**Luka:** Okay sure;)

Marvelous was in his room and Gai come to see him.

**Marvelous:** What are you doing here ?

**Gai:** Well I want to ask you about something

**Marvelous:** Sure what is it?

**Gai:** Are you loving someone?

**Marvelous:** Why you, Luka, Don(Doc) and Joe are saying that?

**Gai:** Well you really care about Ahim and when I say the person that you don't want to lose eh...well is giving some points...

**Marvelous:** Oh yeah.. Okay well don't say to anyone about it can you help me, because I'm not good at this...

**Gai:** I know it! Marvelous like Ahim!

**Marvelous:** Okay shut up Gai! not to loud!

**Gai:** Sorry... and Marvelous is not good to use bad language and leave this all to me I tell you the plan after I found one!

**Marvelous:** Tch...

And Gai was rejoined Luka, Don(Doc) and Joe in the table to discute.

**Joe:** and you to ?

**Luka:** She say that's she like him but she don't know how to do it so I say that if I have a plan I tell her.

**Gai:** Same thing!

**Don(Doc):** Cool, so now we have to make a plan...

**Luka:** Well we should probably make Ahim fall and Marvelous take her in his arms and we quit...

**Joe:** Yeah well How? Ahim is really careful!

**Luka:** We going to create something that Don(Doc) going to found!

When Don(Doc) found his idea he create it and put it somewhere in the ground they are all careful when they are in the door to quit.

**Gai:** Okay so let's go outside!

**Joe:** Okay I call them to say that we going somewhere!

Joe call Ahim and Marvelous that they going somewhere and both of them say okay.

With Ahim and Marvelous...

**Ahim:** Hi Marvelous-san.

**Marvelous(was already on his chair):** Hi Ahim. How you feel right now?

**Ahim:** Great thanks for later again...

**Marvelous:** No Problem AHIMA;)

**Ahim:** I going to cook something, do you want something?

**Marvelous:** I go with you I would go see what to eat!

**Ahim:** Don't eat all the kitchen!

They both laugh and go the kitchen but when Ahim was going to enter in the kitchen, she fall and she being safe because Marvelous catch her. It was a long silence between them when their eyes meet Marvelous talk first.

**Marvelous:** We should go to the kitchen...to take something to eat...

**Ahim:** Sure Marvelous-san ...

_Marvelous-san...love the sound that she tell my name...but should she love me to? -Marvelous_

When they are taking their something to eat, Ahim taking fruit and Marvelous too. They sit next to each other on the banc.

**Ahim:** You don't sit at your usual place?

**Marvelous:** No not now I'm changing just now...

When they are finish they go put their boll in the kitchen but Ahim fall again and Marvelous catch her just in time and their lips are 2 cementers... they look at each other and share a passionate kiss.

**Ahim:** Sorry...I shouldn't do that!...

**Marvelous:** It's okay don't be sorry for that Ahim! I...have something to say to you but first we going to put you correctly so you can stand up!

**Ahim:** Oh yeah that's right okay Marvelous-san!

When Marvelous put Ahim correctly he say...

**Marvelous:** Ahim, I like you...For the first time I see you...

**Ahim:** Me to Marvelous-san...I was scared that you don't love or like me like that :)

**Marvelous:** Ahim, don't forget one thing if something happening to me I will always love, like you :)

Ahim: Me to don't forget that Marvelous-san ;)

and they kiss once again ;) The others was coming back and Ahim and Marvelous tell them that both of them dating and they were really happy for them and they make a cake and a lot of food (Specially for Marvelous) because they dating :)

THE END.

Sorry probably a little bit short but now I do a Haruto/Koyomi Fanfiction ;)

Make some review but good review please :)


End file.
